


Hide and Seek

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Trust me its fluff, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: Mallory has been hiding from Michael.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellebelle9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebelle9/gifts).



> This fic was requested by ellebelle9

Mallory has been walking around the school as if she was stalking someone, always sticking to the walls, head low, and always careful of where to go. However, it is the complete opposite, she has been avoiding someone and that someone has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and is currently sitting in her spot in the library, reading. Goddammit, she would have to study somewhere else.

Mallory silently exited the room, however, as soon as she was out the door, she collided with someone who wrapped their hands around her waist. She looked up and saw the blue eyes of Michael staring back at her with a scowl on his face. 

"Michael", Mallory has squeeked his name from being startled. 

"Mallory", Michael said her name with a cold smile on his face. 

Out of panic, Mallory transmuted herself away from his grasp then ran back to her room and shut the door behind her. However, as soon as she looked around her room, Michael was already sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and a hand on his chin. 

"Do you really think you can get away that easily, my beloved?". Michael said with a cold tone in his voice. 

Mallory, again tried to escape, but the door was locked by Michael's magic. 

"My dear, lovely, Mallory", Michael started to approach her while she was trying her best to get the door unlocked with not much luck. 

"You've been avoiding me for a week now,'' when Michael reached her, he gently took hold of a lock of her hair and leaned down to give it a soft kiss. Mallory does not notice what he had just done as she still had her back on him. 

"It was fun playing your game at the start, but this is really getting annoying". Michael placed his palm firmly on the door trapping Mallory. He then used his other hand to draw a line on Mallory's spine which sent a shiver on her whole body. 

"Now, my dear, I would like an explanation on why you went into so much trouble just to avoid me". 

Mallory had stopped trying to unlock the door, and rested her head on it. "Michael… I", Mallory started, but then she felt Micheal's chin on her shoulder "Yes, my love, I'm listening". 

How can she start this, it's not that she really wanted to avoid him, it's just, she thinks she wasn't ready to talk to him. 

When Michael's hand suddenly wrapped around her waist and rested on her stomach, Mallory flinched. This caused Michael to move back and stared at his hand and then to the back of Mallory's head, she hadn't turned around. 

Michael grabbed Mallory's shoulder and turned her around so he could see her face, but she was looking down on the floor, unable to face him. He then reached her chin and directed her head upward, forcing her to look at him. 

When she sees his face, it was now soft and full of love, a silly smile plastered on his face. He then kissed her full on her mouth while his hand drifted back to her stomach. 

They break apart when both needed air to breath. "You should have just told me". He said while still catching his breath. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to say it". Mallory answered him. 

"How long?", Michael asked. 

"About two months", Mallory replied. 

Michael then kneeled down in front of Mallory and hugged her form and kissed her stomach. 

"Hi baby, I'm Michael Langdon, I'm your father".


	2. Chapter 2

Michael is always worried about Mallory's pregnancy, he knows what he is, he knows why his twin brother and mother are dead, he isn't really a human, he can't help but think that the baby will be like him. What if the same thing happens, what if Mallory dies when she gives birth to their baby. He can't take that, he will do everything in his power for that to never happen, even if he has to drag Mallory's soul from hell. So he wished with all his might that the baby will take after Mallory more than him. 

He was also worried, he was technically raised by 3 people, all of which was not a good role model for him, his grandmother was not entirely the loving grandmother he needed when he was confused when he grew overnight, Ben rejected him when he was unable to contain his demonic urges to kill, he did not try to understand or try to guide him further. Ms. Mead was the better one, however, he cannot help but think that if the Antichrist was someone else, will she treat him the same way? Will she still take care of him? Or would he be one of their victims that hearts he devoured. He is worried that he may not be enough for their baby. Mallory assured him that if he was not enough, she will be there to fill in the gaps, they will care for their baby no matter what. 

* * *

3 months into Mallory's pregnancy, they both decided that they can't stay in the academy any longer, the place is way too crowded and the two doesn't have as much privacy as they want to. However, the two of them doesn't really have any work, so it was a surprise to Mallory when one day Michael surprised her with a fully furnished house in New Orleans. When she had asked him how he got the house, Michael looked away and was unable to answer at first, but only the tiniest bit of cajoling from Mallory had him confessing to her like devotee to a priest. 

Before he started, he asked Mallory to promise to never hate him and she nodded in affirmation. 

He started from the beginning, from his birth, up to why he was in academy, but he promised her that he had already abandoned their plan when he met her. The house was a gift from a satanist who wanted to please the son of their lord. 

Mallory was stunned, her boyfriend and the father of her child is the literal Antichrist that planned on killing her coven and the world. 

It took a couple of days and lonely nights before Mallory decided on what she will do. 

First, she had asked Michael to give back the house, they'll find another way to find a suitable place for them, it's not like Cordelia was kicking them out, they can still stay at the academy, as much as Mallory wanted to be practical, accepting the house would make it seem to those satanist that Michael still wasn't ready to let go of the apocalypse and may hold it against him, she wasn't gonna let him go in the dark path again. Second, she wanted Michael to stay by her side, always, those days when she wanted to think, she felt so lonely that she sometimes had to cry herself to sleep or maybe that was her hormones. 

Michael was so ecstatic when he hears her second condition that he lifted Mallory and spun her, he was sure as hell that she would leave him like everyone else, his Mallory is truly something else. Of course he was still ready to grovel at her feet so she wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Michael took Mallory's conditions to heart, so he clings to her for almost every moment of their time. However, she has reached a point in her pregnancy that its always too hot, as much as Michael wants to cuddle with her, she always refused, Orleans isn't exactly a cold place and her pregnancy is making it a lot hotter. So as a solution, he made their room a winter wonderland, which, of course was met with some scolding from the Supreme because the entire manor was too cold that everyone had to wear jackets inside. Cordelia understood that there are things that Mallory needs, so she asked him to just tone it down a bit. 

* * *

Before Mallory’s due date, it was decided that she will give birth in the academy as there were still several satanist hanging outside, waiting for their lord and savior. Michael, ever the cynic, would not put it pass them to try to kidnap the baby when it is born, as a replacement for him. Even if they do kidnap their baby, they will hunt them down and kill them if necessary. 

On the day that Mallory's water broke, everyone in the house was in a panic. Well, it really didn't help that Michael was running at speed to Cordelia shouting "her water broke", while bumping into several students and furniture. 

Cordelia was to be their midwife while the other girls would help her out. Michael stayed on Mallory’s side the entire labor, she might even have broken some of his fingers that Michael had no problem healing every time. 

When the baby was born, it was a girl, Michael and Mallory was both in tears from happiness.


End file.
